Chronic psychosis
Chronic psychosis is the long term occurence of psychosis See also *Schizophrenia References *Alevizos, B. (2003). Dependence and chronic psychosis with D-nor-pseudoephedrine: European Psychiatry Vol 18(8) Dec 2003, 423-425. *Axelsson, R. (1977). On the serum concentrations and antipsychotic effects of thioridazine, thioridazine side-chain sulfoxide and thioridazine side-chain sulfone, in chronic psychotic patients: Current Therapeutic Research Vol 21(4) Apr 1977, 587-605. *Ballauri, G., & Orengo, S. (1983). Some observations regarding a case history of chronic psychosis treated at an out-patient clinic: Rivista Sperimentale di Freniatria e Medicina Legale delle Alienazioni Mentali Vol 107(1) Feb 1983, 200-204. *Barbieri, L., Boggian, I., Falloon, I., & Lamonaca, D. (2006). Problem-solving skills for cognitive rehabilitation among persons with chronic psychotic disorders in Italy: Psychiatric Services Vol 57(2) Feb 2006, 172-174. *Benassi, P. (1985). Experiences on rehabilitation and social skill training of chronic psychotics: Rivista Sperimentale di Freniatria *e Medicina Legale delle Alienazioni Mentali Vol 109(2) Apr 1985, 293-298. *Broadhurst, P. L., & Broadhurst, A. (1964). An analysis of the pursuit rotor learning of chronic psychotics: British Journal of Psychology 55(3) 1964, 321-331. *Bron, B. (1976). The psychopathology of initial and chronic psychotic symptoms in juvenile drug-consumers: Schweizer Archiv fur Neurologie, Neurochirurgie und Psychiatrie Vol 119(1) 1976, 73-95. *Brown, S. (1998). Substance misuse in a chronic psychosis population: Prevalence and staff perceptions: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 22(10) Oct 1998, 595-598. *Brown, S. (1999). "Substance misuse in a chronic psychosis population": Reply: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 23(7) Jul 1999, 443. *Chartier, G. M., & Ainley, C. (1974). Effects of model warmth on imitation learning in adult chronic psychotics: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 83(6) Dec 1974, 680-682. *Chartier, G. M., Ainley, C., & Voss, J. (1976). Effects of vicarious reward and punishment on social imitation in chronic psychotics: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 14(4) 1976, 303-304. *Chevalier, J. F., Lemperiere, T., Vidart, L., & Alliot, B. (1978). Epilepsy and chronic psychoses: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 136(9) Nov 1978, 1036-1046. *Chopra, P. K., Couper, J. W., & Herrman, H. (2004). The assessment of patients with long-term psychotic disorders: Application of the WHO Disability Assessment Schedule II: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 38(9) Sep 2004, 753-759. *Clement, P., Ban, T. A., & Lehmann, H. E. (1975). Ascorbic acid levels in chronic psychotic patients: Psychopharmacology Communications Vol 1(4) 1975, 415-420. *de Groot, I. W., Heck, A. H., & van Harten, P. N. (2001). Addition of risperidone to clozapine therapy in chronically psychotic inpatients: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 62(2) Feb 2001, 129-130. *Delaunay, J., & Guibert, S. (1974). The use of sulpiride (Dogmatil) in the outpatient treatment of chronic psychoses: L'Information Psychiatrique Vol 50(9) Nov 1974, 965-968. *Dukic, T. (1975). Group work after the home care of chronic psychoses: Psihijatrija Danas Vol 7(2-3) 1975, 67-72. *Feldman, P. D., Kaiser, C. J., Kennedy, J. S., Sutton, V. K., Tran, P. V., Tollefson, G. D., et al. (2003). Comparison of Risperidone and Olanzapine in the Control of Negative Symptoms of Chronic Schizophrenia and Related Psychotic Disorders in Patients Aged 50 to 65 Years: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 64(9) Sep 2003, 998-1004. *Galin, R. S. (1974). A modular, community-oriented treatment program: For the chronic incapacitated psychotic patient with severe residual psychosocial impairment: Psychiatric Quarterly Vol 48(1) 1974, 26-49. *Goff, D. C., Brotman, A. W., Kindlon, D., Waites, M., & et al. (1991). The delusion of possession in chronically psychotic patients: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 179(9) Sep 1991, 567-571. *Goldstein, M. J., Acker, C. W., Crockett, J. T., & Riddle, J. J. (1966). Psychological reactions to films by chronic schizophrenics: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 71(5) Oct 1966, 335-344. *Grillo, W., & Sanguineti, G. (1984). The "Baum Test" in chronic psychoses: Rivista Sperimentale di Freniatria e Medicina Legale delle Alienazioni Mentali Vol 108(3) Jun 1984, 547-593. *Heck, A. H., de Groot, I. W., & van Harten, P. N. (2005). Addition of Lamotrigine to Clozapine in Inpatients With Chronic Psychosis: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 66(10) Oct 2005, 1333. *Hefets, A. (1963). Attempts of group treatment with chronic psychotics: Harefuah 64 1963, 331-334. *Hefez, A. (1974). The psychiatric work village in Israel: The Mazra experiment in rehabilitation: Israel Annals of Psychiatry & Related Disciplines Vol 12(3) Sep 1974, 194-202. *Hornsveld, R. H., Nijman, H. L., & Kavelaars, M. M. (2003). Evaluation of a cognitive-behavioral treatment program for chronic psychotic forensic patients: Gedragstherapie Vol 36(3) Sep 2003, 165-177. *Hornsveld, R. H. J., & Nijman, H. L. I. (2005). Evaluation of a cognitive-behavioral program for chronically psychotic forensic inpatients: International Journal of Law and Psychiatry Vol 28(3) May-Jun 2005, 246-254. *Howard, J. S. (1974). Haloperidol for chronically hospitalized psychotics: A double-blind comparison with thiothixene and placebo: A follow-up open evaluation: Diseases of the Nervous System Vol 35(10) Oct 1974, 458-463. *Hutt, S. J., Crookes, T. G., & Glancy, L. J. (1964). The behaviour of chronic psychotic patients during three types of occupation: British Journal of Psychiatry 110(465) 1964, 270-282. *Hyde, C. E. (1989). The Manchester Scale: A standardised psychiatric assessment for rating chronic psychotic patients: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 155(Suppl 7) Nov 1989, 45-48 *Isaac, D. M., & Lafave, H. G. (1964). An evaluation-incentive system for chronic psychotics: Psychiatric Quarterly Supplement 38(1) 1964, 33-47. *Jaeggi, F. (1963). Sociological aspects of hospitalization and of the evolution of chronic psychoses: L'Encephale 52(2) 1963, 97-166. *Julien, R. A., Balzamo, E., Dufour, H., & Bert, J. (1980). Night sleep study in acute and chronic psychosis: L'Encephale Vol 6(4) 1980, 371-380. *Kane, C. F. (1987). Social network interconnectedness and measures of family coping in parents of young adult chronic schizophrenics: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kern, R. S., Wallace, C. J., Hellman, S. G., Womack, L. M., & et al. (1996). A training procedure for remediating WCST deficits in chronic psychotic patients: An adaptation of errorless learning principles: Journal of Psychiatric Research Vol 30(4) Jul-Aug 1996, 283-294. *Kern, R. S., Wallace, C. J., Hellman, S. G., Womack, L. M., & Green, M. F. (1997). "A training procedure for remediating WCST deficits in chronic psychotic patients: An adaptation of errorless learning principles": Erratum: Journal of Psychiatric Research Vol 31(3) May-Jun 1997, I. *Knapen, J., Bollen, J., Brugmans, J., & Rombaut, N. (1976). Treatment of chronic psychoses with oral clopimozide: Acta Psychiatrica Belgica Vol 76(4) Jul-Aug 1976, 644-657. *Krawiecka, M., Goldberg, D., & Vaughan, M. (1977). A standardized psychiatric assessment scale for rating chronic psychotic patients: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 55(4) Apr 1977, 299-308. *Lafave, H. G., & et al. (1965). Intensive rehabilitation for chronic patients: Mental Hospitals 16(10) 1965, 279-281. *Lavie, M. (2007). Can trauma trigger chronic adult psychosis? : Revue Francophone Du Stress et du Trauma Vol 7(1) Feb 2007, 11-16. *Lavoie, G., Sabourin, M., Ally, G., & Langlois, J. (1976). Hypnotizability as a function of adaptive regression among chronic psychotic patients: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 24(3) Jul 1976, 238-257. *Magazu, P., Golner, J., & Arsenian, J. (1964). Reactions of a group of chronic psychotic patients to the departure of the group therapist: Psychiatric Quarterly 38(2) 1964, 292-303. *Marchant, N., Caruso, S., Cuervo, L., & Brizuela, A. (1985). Evaluation of the efficacy of haloperidol decanoate during the treatment of chronic psychotic in-patients: Acta Psiquiatrica y Psicologica de America Latina Vol 31(1) Mar 1985, 37-41. *Maremmani, I., Lazzeri, A., Pacini, M., Lovrecic, M., Placidi, G. F., & Perugi, G. (2004). Diagnostic and Symptomatological Features in Chronic Psychotic Patients According to Cannabis Use Status: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 36(2) Jun 2004, 235-241. *Martin, A., & et al. (1972). Comparative study of the action of oenanthate and decanoate of fluphenazine in chronic psychoses: 73 cases: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 2(5) Dec 1972, 705-708. *Martinez Aparicio, R., & et al. (1977). Thioridazine in chronic psychoses: Revista Colombiana de Psiquiatria Vol 6(2) Jun 1977, 179-184. *McGirr, A., Tousignant, M., Routhier, D., Pouliot, L., Chawky, N., Margolese, H. C., et al. (2006). Risk factors for completed suicide in schizophrenia and other chronic psychotic disorders: A case-control study: Schizophrenia Research Vol 84(1) Aug 2006, 132-143. *Melkersson, K. (2006). Serum creatine kinase levels in chronic psychosis patients--a comparison between atypical and conventional antipsychotics: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 30(7) Sep 2006, 1277-1282. *Meltzoff, J., & Blumenthal, R. L. (1966). The problem of the chronic schizophrenic: Historical review, adjustment problems, and treatment goals. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Moriarty, P. J., Lieber, D., Bennett, A., White, L., Parrella, M., Harvey, P. D., et al. (2001). Gender differences in poor outcome patients with lifelong schizophrenia: Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 27(1) 2001, 103-113. *Nilsson, L.-L., Ivarsson, B., & Logdberg, B. (2002). Symptoms profile and quality of life in rural and urban patients with chronic psychoses: Nordic Journal of Psychiatry Vol 56(6) 2002, 419-423. *Parent, M., Toussaint, C., & Gilson, H. (1983). Long-term treatment of chronic psychotics with bromperidol decanoate: Clinical and pharmacokinetic evaluation: Current Therapeutic Research Vol 34(1-1) Jul 1983, 1-6. *Parnas, J., Korsgaard, S., Krautwald, O., & Jensen, P. S. (1982). Chronic psychosis in epilepsy: A clinical investigation of 29 patients: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 66(4) Oct 1982, 282-293. *Patterson, T. L., Mausbach, B. T., McKibbin, C., Goldman, S., Bucardo, J., & Jeste, D. V. (2006). Functional Adaptation Skills Training (FAST): A randomized trial of a psychosocial intervention for middle-aged and older patients with chronic psychotic disorders: Schizophrenia Research Vol 86(1-3) Sep 2006, 291-299. *Patterson, T. L., McKibbin, C., Taylor, M., Goldman, S., Davila-Fraga, W., Bucardo, J., et al. (2003). Functional adaptation skills training (FAST): A pilot psychosocial intervention study in middle-aged and older patients with chronic psychotic disorders: American Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 11(1) Jan-Feb 2003, 17-23. *Pazzagli, A. (1989). Design and theory of rehabilitation in chronic psychosis: Psichiatria Generale e dell'Eta Evolutiva Vol 27(1) 1989, 155-164. *Perkins, K. A., Simpson, J. C., & Tsuang, M. T. (1986). Ten-year follow-up of drug abusers with acute or chronic psychosis: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 37(5) May 1986, 481-484. *Pigott, T. A., Carson, W. H., Saha, A. R., Torbeyns, A. R., Stock, E. G., & Ingenito, G. G. (2003). Aripiprazole for the Prevention of Relapse in Stabilized Patients With Chronic Schizophrenia: A Placebo-Controlled 26-Week Study: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 64(9) Sep 2003, 1048-1056. *Quismorio, F. P., & et al. (1975). Antinuclear antibodies in chronic psychotic patients treated with chlorpromazine: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 132(11) Nov 1975, 1204-1206. *Raja, M., & Azzoni, A. (2003). Sexual behavior and sexual problems among patients with severe chronic psychoses: European Psychiatry Vol 18(2) Apr 2003, 70-76. *Resnik, S. (1963). Experience with a group of chronic psychotics: British Journal of Medical Psychology 36(4) 1963, 327-330. *Richardson, R., Karkalas, Y., & Lal, H. (1972). Application of operant procedures in treatment of hallucinations in chronic psychotics. Oxford, England: Academic Press. *Robak, O. H. (1973). Pipotiazine palmitate (19.552 R.P.) in the long-term treatment of chronic psychoses: A controlled trial on in-patients: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Suppl 241 1973, 83-94. *Saldana Hernandez, O. H., & Hernandez Gonzalez, J. (1974). Clinical results of penfluridol in patients with different chronic psychoses: Neurologia, Neurocirugia, Psiquiatria Vol 15(2) 1974, 107-110. *Salde, H. (1964). Thioridazine in the treatment of chronic psychoses: L'Encephale 53(1) 1964, 285-288. *Schwartzberg, S., Wheelis, J., & Zarate, C. A., Jr. (1996). The danger of hopefulness: A clozapine "cure" of chronic psychosis: Harvard Review of Psychiatry Vol 4(3) Sep-Oct 1996, 146-152. *Serbanescou, T., Lutrand, J. C., & Balzamo, E. (1981). Night sleep study in chronic psychotics under long term Flupentixol treatment: L'Encephale Vol 7(5) 1981, 623-629. *Shean, G., & Williams, E. Y. (1973). The effects of videotape feedback on the behavior of chronic psychotic patients: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 10(2) Sum 1973, 163-166. *Shean, G., & Williams, E. Y. (1973). The effects of videotape feedback on the behavior of chronic psychotic patients: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 10(2) Sum 1973, 163-166. *Siegel, J. M., & Spivak, G. (1976). A new therapy program for chronic patients: Behavior Therapy Vol 7(1) Jan 1976, 129-130. *Smith, A., Smith, R., Sanders, R., Weinman, B., Kenny, J., & Fitzgerald, B. (1963). Predicting the outcome of social therapy with chronic psychotics: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 66(4) Apr 1963, 351-357. *Smith, J. (2000). The healing elements of an environment for those with chronic psychosis: Therapeutic Communities: International Journal for Therapeutic and Supportive Organizations Vol 21(1) Spr 2000, 37-46. *Smith, R. S., Sanders, R., Smith, A., & Weinman, B. (1965). Effect of socioenvironmental therapy on awareness of others in chronic psychosis: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 2(2) Aug 1965, 282-287. *Tracey, D. A., Briddell, D. W., & Wilson, G. T. (1974). Generalization of verbal conditioning to verbal and nonverbal behavior: Group therapy with chronic psychiatric patients: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 7(3) Fal 1974, 391-402. *Tuninger, E., & Levander, S. (1997). Long-term outcome of depot neuroleptic maintenance treatment among chronic psychotic patients: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 96(5) Nov 1997, 347-353. *Vieweg, W. V., Godleski, L. S., Goldman, F., Burtner, B. A., & et al. (1988). Abnormal diurnal weight gain among chronically psychotic patients compared to a control population: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 78(2) Aug 1988, 169-171. *Vieweg, W. V., Godleski, L. S., Shannon, C., Hundley, P. L., & et al. (1989). Normalization of abnormal diurnal weight gain among chronically psychotic geriatric patients: Is abnormal diurnal weight gain a risk factor in chronic psychosis? : Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 177(9) Sep 1989, 542-545. *Vieweg, W. V. R., Godleski, L. S., Graham, P., Kellogg, E. J., Goldman, F., Barber, J., et al. (1989). Diurnal Weight Gain in Chronic Psychosis: Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 15(3) 1989, 501-506. *Vingoe, F. J., & Kramer, E. F. (1966). Hypnotic susceptibility of hospitalized psychotic patients: A pilot study: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis 14(1) 1966, 47-54. *Welner, A., Croughan, J., Fishman, R., & Robins, E. (1977). The group of schizoaffective and related psychoses: A follow-up study: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 18(15) Sep-Oct 1977, 413-422. *Whitehead, W. A., & Thune, L. E. (1958). The effects of chlorpromazine on learning in chronic psychotics: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 22(5) Oct 1958, 379-383. *Winokur, G. (1986). Classification of chronic psychoses including delusional disorders and schizophrenias: Psychopathology Vol 19(1-2) Jan-Apr 1986, 30-34. *Wouters, J. (1978). A six-month follow-up of refractory chronic psychotics treated with Haldol-AID: Acta Psychiatrica Belgica Vol 78(2) Mar-Apr 1978, 399-406. *Zdravkovic, J. (1973). A large group of chronic psychotic patients in a therapeutic community: Psychiatry Today Vol 5(2-3) 1973, 113-119. *Zhang, Z.-J., Kang, W.-H., Li, Q., Wang, X.-Y., Yao, S.-M., & Ma, A.-Q. (2006). Beneficial effects of ondansetron as an adjunct to haloperidol for chronic, treatment-resistant schizophrenia: A double-blind, randomized, placebo-controlled study: Schizophrenia Research Vol 88(1-3) Dec 2006, 102-110. Category:Chronic mental illness Category:Psychosis